SpongeGod
'''SpongeGod '''is a Season 8 episode. Plot SpongeBob wakes up one morning in Squidward's house and finds it strange. Then, Squidward comes and yells at him to GET OUT! So he kicks him out, and SpongeBob starts to get angry. Then, he furiously marches to the Krusty Krab and sees a bunch of decorations. SpongeBob asks Mr. Krabs what's going on, and Mr. Krabs tells him it's King Neptune's birthday. (Just like in "The Clash of Triton"!) SpongeBob is amused by this, so he hides under a barrel labeled "I WAUZ HERE FORST!". Mr. Krabs says to him, "Why are you hiding in a barrel with atrocious language written over it?". SpongeBob tells him he's so excited that he's scared, and then sees a large light. Him and Mr. Krabs think it's a U.F.O. getting revenge on them, but it's actually King Neptune riding down on his chariot. Later, Patrick appears and tells SpongeBob "Don't you wish you were King Neptune?". SpongeBob hesitates for a while, as the 18 Seconds Later time card appears. After the time card, he says "We'll talk about this later." Later, SpongeBob and Patrick are sitting under a table. Patrick asks him if he ''were ''King Neptune what he'd do. Then, SpongeBob sings a short song about it. Then he asks Patrick what he would do as King Neptune. Just like SpongeBob, he hesitates and says "Dunno". SpongeBob says "Hmmm...". Then, a 6 Minutes Later card appears, and then it shows an inside of Patrick's brain which comes with a little toaster. Patrick knows what he'll do. He sings a song about it just like SpongeBob. Then, Squidward appears at the end of his song and says, "SHUT UP!" to Patrick. He then reveals his brain a radio and the volume switch lowers. Then, Patrick gets mad at Squidward, but Squidward just says "If only SpongeBob wouldnt've showed up this morning, nobody'd be talkin' about Neptune." Then him and Patrick start to argue. SpongeBob overhears this and finds it annoying, so he gets extrmely furious. He tenses himself up enough to look like King Neptune. He starts running off into town, knocking over some buildings, including the lighthouse at Mrs. Puff's Boating School. Then he uses his powers to make the Ol' Faithful Fountain (a spoof of the Ol' Faithful Geyser in Wyoming) erupt as its water threatens Bikini Bottom. Finally, the giant fan/windmill next to the yellow building in Downtown, starts to tip over and is headed for the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob is told by many characters "Just because you're a god doesn't mean you ''always ''have to be aggressive". SpongeBob thinks about this for a while, and regrets his behavior. Then he manages to stop the windmill from falling with his powers. He struggles, and pushes on it until everyone appears and watches him. Once SpongeBob gets the windmill up straight again, everyone cheers on him, and then he is requested by the Mayor of Bikini Bottom that a remote island is under a volcano eruption and that he needs to stop it. Everyone waves goodbye to SpongeBob, and the episode ends as he soars by. Category:Episodes Category:Under Construction